


Role Reversal

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: eleventy_kink, Crossdressing, F/M, Het, Pegging, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy and Rory were kids, Amy made Rory be the Doctor. Now they're grown ups, and Rory thinks it's Amy's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rory sat on the bed, watching Amy's silhouette change behind a screen. They hadn't ever had a screen in their bedroom before, but apparently the TARDIS had decided it was what they needed, the same way she had decided that sticking to one wallpaper pattern was for those that lacked imagination.

"I made you do it often enough, when we were kids," Amy said, pulling the woolen trousers up her legs and over the boxers. It took a bit of work to get them over her hips, which surprised her - she wasn't exactly gifted in that area. Then again, the Doctor could probably hide behind a stick if he stood sideways and cut his hair, so it was no surprise his trousers would be too small. The… addition probably wasn't helping the fit of things either.

"Yes, but, well, this is a bit… different," Rory said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"It isn't _that_ different," Amy said, slowly buttoning up the shirt. She shifted, trying to get the pants to fit better, but it was still rather uncomfortable. No wonder blokes were always fiddling between their legs - the damn thing didn't stay put!

"Well, we played those games before we were really… y'know, sexually mature." Rory curled his toes in the thick carpet, feeling self conscious and turned on.

"Not true. I distinctly remember letting you feel me up that one time." She slid the braces over her shoulders, letting go of them with a "snap" that stung and made her shiver, like the time Rory spanked her, his bare hand against her bare bum and her hands flat on her desk. That had been fun.

"Which one time?" Rory pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, trying to think calming thoughts - no use getting all worked up now, coming before anything happened.

"When I fell into the creek and you made me take my clothes off because it was warmer outside then I was with my wet clothes on." Amy fumbled with the bowtie, trying to tie it without actually seeing it. It would have been easier with a mirror, or better yet, without it at all, but it wouldn't be the Doctor without the bowtie.

"Oh. That time." Rory was blushing. He'd forgotten that - Amy had let him touch her breasts, he had let her touch his thigh, and he had cum in his pants before she'd even reached his cock. She had laughed and pushed him in the creek - doing him a favor, since he wouldn't have to explain the wet spot in his pants.

"That time," Amy echoed and pinned her hair up carefully, stuffing it under a fedora. It wasn't perfect (the Doctor wasn't one for hats, apart from that godawful fez of his which he kept replacing), but it did add to the look a little bit. With a slight air of ceremony, Amy shrugged into the Doctor's jacket. She wasn't wearing any shoes (grabbing the Doctor's other clothing from the laundry hadn't been too much trouble, but the boots were an entirely different matter), but she tried to imagine the way the Doctor walked. Sure of himself, steady, strong. "You ready for me to come out, Rory?"

"I'm ready for the Doctor to come out," Rory said, still somewhat nervous. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, feeling self conscious. Amy had caught him looking at the Doctor, heard him moan the Doctor's name when he was masturbating, and instead of being offended, had offered to play a reverse game of Raggedy Doctor.

"Of course," Amy said, and adjusted her hat. When she came out from behind the screen, she was standing up straighter than usual, the hat perched jauntily on her head and the pants clinging to her hips in quite a fetching manner. To say nothing of the bulge pressed against her left thigh….

"Hello, Doctor," Rory said, blushing somewhat at the way his voice cracked.

"Hello, Rory." Amy tried to copy the Doctor's odd, slightly frantic way of speaking. "What seems to be the trouble? Is the TARDIS acting funny again? She does that. Once turned my whole room puce for a week." Amy bit her lip - it was surprisingly hard to think up _what_ the Doctor would say.

"No, no, not the TARDIS." Rory stopped fiddling and stood up, slouching his shoulders so that he at least appeared shorter than Amy. "I was wondering….."

"Yes? I do that too. I just have to be careful sometimes, or I start wandering, and it takes ages to find myself again." The babbling was actually rather fun. No wonder the Doctor talked like that all the time!

"Is there any way I could… repay you for taking us traveling?" The dialogue was stupid, very stupid, but she was telling herself to think of it as a porno, and they weren't exactly known for their dialogue, were they?

"Oh, Rory, there's no need," Amy said, starting to pace the way the Doctor did when he was vaguely agitated about something.

Rory caught Amy's wrist and squeezed it gently. "No, I insist," he said, his voice going husky. He began to draw little circles with his thumb on the back of Amy's hand, smiling at her. "I mean… it's only fair."

"Weelll… if you really insist," Amy said. "If you'll kiss me, we'll call it even."

"A kiss?" Rory made his best thinking face, then nodded. "A proper kiss, though, to make it fair. An Amy kiss."

"But what if I don't _want_ an Amy kiss?" Amy took a step forward, putting her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"Why wouldn't you? Amy gives the best kisses," Rory pointed out. He swallowed, his throat clicking - his mouth felt dry.

Amy shook her head, wagging her finger in his face. "If I wanted Amy kisses, I'd kiss Amy," she said, leaning in close, her nose pressed against his. "I don't accept counterfeit kisses. They're like counterfeit currency. Muck everything up."

"So… what kind of kisses do you want?" Rory's hands were at his sides, and he wanted to slip them under the red braces holding the pants up, but not yet. He settled on sliding his index fingers into his own belt loops, curling his toes in the carpet.

"Why, Rory kisses, of course!" Amy's clever fingers slid under the collar of Rory's t-shirt, stroking the soft skin.

"Well… alright," Rory said, and leaned forward, puckering his lips slightly and feeling a bit silly. When Amy's lips pressed against his, he sighed through his nose, imagining they were the Doctor's. They would be cooler - the Doctor's skin was cooler to the touch - but probably just as skilled, with more experience than even Amy could claim.

Amy pulled back, bright eyed. "I don't think that was a proper Rory kiss," she said, panting slightly. Her hat was akimbo, a few clumps of red hair slipping out. Somehow, she was still the Doctor.

"Well… you've never kissed me before, so you wouldn't know what a proper Rory kiss would be like," Rory pointed out, feeling slightly lightheaded. He could still smell the Doctor on the jacket. He'd probably be able to smell it on the shirt, too.

"Well, you'll just have to demonstrate," Amy said, and she was smirking slightly. It was her trouble smirk, and it didn't fit on the Doctor's face. So Rory leaned forward and kissed her, hard, his tongue in her mouth and his hands going to the braces, pulling her closer by them. He could feel her breasts under her shirt, faintly, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He could feel the lump on her thigh, and he felt his own cock twitch as well. He knew it wasn't real - he'd been with her when she went into that strange alien sex toy shop, had helped her pick out the pretty (if slightly odd) thing currently harnessed to her and tucked in those tight trousers. Still, it was nice to imagine the Doctor being hard for _him_ , nice to imagine the Doctor dealing with something as undignified as a hard on.

Rory moaned into Amy's mouth, his hand moving to cup the back of her neck. True, her hands were awfully small as they buried themselves into the hair on the back of his neck, but her mouth tasted slightly different - did she use the Doctor's toothpaste? If he closed his eyes, he could imagine he was kissing the Doctor, because Amy wasn't kissing like she normally did; this kissing was sloppier, less practiced.

"Well…." Amy pulled back, panting. "I like Rory kisses." She nuzzled the side of Rory's neck the way she imagined the Doctor would, curious about Rory's human scent.

"But… I don't think kisses are enough payment for seeing the wonders of the universe." Rory's fingers were trailing up and down Amy's neck, feeling the little hairs stand on end.

"They're wonderful. I couldn't ask for better kisses." Amy's voice was slightly ticklish against Rory's neck. "Did you know, Rory, that you have human pheromones?"

"I would assume I'd have them, yes," Rory said, trying not to knock Amy's hat off. She really was quite good at imitating the Doctor. Probably all the time spent with him. "But Doctor, I was thinking… a kiss really isn't a proper payment for all of this. Not nearly enough." He stroked across her belly through the shirt with the backs of his fingers, feeling the muscles twitch. "Please, Doctor? It would make me… very happy." He debated trying one of Amy's pouts, but decided against it - no doubt it would look silly. But according to Amy, he had puppy dog eyes, and he used them to full effect.

"Well… let it not be said I don't like making my companions happy," Amy said her voice a bit breathless. "What would you like to… repay me, although I still don't think payment is necessary."

"I insist," Rory said, and dropped to his knees in front of Amy, beginning to unbutton her trousers, then paused, his hands stilling. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"No, no, it's… fine. Perfectly fine," Amy said, her voice getting breathless, the way Rory's did when she was kneeling in front of him. "But… won't Amy mind?"

"No." Rory unclipped the braces, letting them dangle off of her shoulders as he unbuttoned her pants. "She'll want details, but she won't be mad. Well, she will, that she didn't get to watch." He shot a wicked grin up at Amy (he'd been practicing in the mirror) and slid the trousers down around her knees. He paused, however, when he reached the waistband of the boxers. "You don't have an alien cock or anything like that, right?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course I do," she said, her fingers stroking through Rory's hair and making it stand on end. "I'm an alien."

"Nothing… green or lumpy?" Rory stroked little circles on her hips, feeling the leather of the harness under his fingers.

"No, nothing green. Or lumpy." Amy let him pull the boxers down, and the dildo sprang out, nudging his cheek. "See? Perfectly normal." She grasped the dildo in her fist and squeezed, like it was her real cock. Her head fell back, almost to the point of losing the hat, and she started panting, pumping it in her first.

"Alright," Rory said, and put a hand on hers. "Can I… that is… might I… kiss this? As well, I mean."

Amy's eyes fluttered open, and she stared down at him wearing an expression that reminded Rory of Jeff's, or Owen's, or any other bloke that he'd been down on his knees for. He smiled at her, leaning forward to nuzzle the head of the dildo against his cheek, and her hips stuttered.

"Y-yes, certainly, I'd love for you to kiss me if you would want to although it isn't necessary…." Her voice trailed off as she watched him take the dildo into his mouth, swallowing it almost in one go, his cheeks hallowed out as he sucked.

Amy swallowed thickly, tangling her hands tangle in his hair and her knees start to go weak. "You're… you're quite good at this," she said, rocking her hips slowly. She was already aroused - Rory could smell it, what with his nose pressed against her groin and his hands on her wet, sticky thighs.

Rory let go of the dildo and blew on it, watching it bob. "Practice," he said, smirking up at her. He licked along the side of the dildo, feeling Amy's eyes on him, and moved his hands to her hips, kneading at them like a kitten.

Amy was moaning and groaning on top of him, each thrust pushing the head of the dildo against her clit, making her knees tremble and her toes curl. Rory kept at it for almost five minutes, until Amy was shaking, her eyes shut tightly as her hips popped against him.

"Doctor…." Rory pulled off of the dildo, admiring the way it glistened in the light of their bedroom. "Could I ask for a favor?"

"Anything…," Amy mumbled, looking down at him with dozy eyes. "You're the best cocksucker I've ever met." Alright, that was a bit much, but it seemed like something the Doctor would say.

"Thank you," Rory said, nuzzling her belly through the shirt. "There are other things I'm good at, you know…." He wrapped a loose hand around the dildo, thumbing the "head", and stroked his finger along the bottom of it, tracing one of the veins molded into it. "I'd love it if you would fuck me."

"Are you sure?" Amy ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand on end even more, and making him tingle from the scalp manipulation.

"Of course I am," Rory said, and stood up, although it took a bit of doing. His erection was making it difficult for him to think straight.

"Now… what was it you wanted, exactly?" was taking deep, open mouthed breaths. "I mean, I _think_ I know, but with humans I can never tell so I guess it helps things if I ask, so I don't end up with some kind of uncomfortable situation where I have to apologize and possibly bring a fruit basket, and a good fruit basket is always hard to find. Although I like the ones with satsumas…."

Rory grinned. Amy had at least gotten the babbling right. "I want you to fuck me," he told her slowly, blushing a bit at the naughty talk.

"Are you sure?" Amy tried to sound concerned and not over-eager. She had a feeling the Doctor would make sure Rory was okay. He was a bit thoughtless on occasion, true, but this was a fantasy, right? What was fantasy, if not as close to perfect as anything could be?

"Positive," Rory said, and squeezed the dildo gently, smiling at the way Amy's hips rocked into his hand.

"Alright," Amy said, and swallowed, her throat clicking. She indicated the bed. "Just… get comfortable. I need to get… stuff."

"Stuff?" Rory sprawled out on the bed, belly down.

"Yeah, stuff." Amy climbed on the bed, her hands going to his hips. "Up on your knees, please. And off with the trousers, unless you want me to take them off?"

"No, I'll be alright," Rory said, unbuckling his belt and yanking his trousers (and boxers, by extension) down and off. He felt a bit self conscious, lying on the bed with his bare arse in the air, but the Doctor wouldn't care too much, would he? He'd probably seen plenty of bare human arses over the course of his life. His ridiculously long life, if he was to be believed.

"Wonderful," Amy said, her voice somewhat distant. "Simply… wonderful."

Rory closed his eyes, pressing his face into his arms, which were in front of him. It was easier to pretend it was the Doctor this way, with his face pressed into his arms, smelling the soap that the TARDIS used to wash their sheets.

When the first slick finger pressed into him, Rory hissed between his teeth and arched his back. It had been a while since he'd done this - at least since he and Amy had gotten married.

"It's alright, Rory," Amy murmured, hooking her finger in such a way as to press down on his prostate with the tips of her fingers. She'd even cut her nails and taken the polish off, to get into character and to keep from hurting Rory. "You're marvelous, you're wonderful, I can't _wait_ until my cock is in you…."

Rory rolled his eyes - that was more an Amy thing than a Doctor thing. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be too annoyed, with Amy's finger twisting inside of him, sending something sweet and ticklish coursing down his back and between his vertebrae. He hissed, his whole body going stiff and tight for a moment, then relaxing. "D-Doctor…." He rocked back against Amy's fingers, trying to imagine them as the Doctor's. They were a lot smaller, a lot thinner, but at the same time… at the same time, he could feel the wool of the Doctor's trousers against the backs of his knees, smell the laundry soap the TARDIS used, and maybe the fact that it wasn't entirely real made it even more sexy, more naughty. He arched his back and groaned as she added another finger, and another, his feet digging into the sheets.

"P-please…," he begged, and he was practically sobbing. "Please, Doctor, take me!" That was a bit theatrical, he had to admit, but Amy loved a bit of theatrics, and this was as much for Amy as it was for him.

"Well… since you're asking so nicely," Amy said, her voice a bit rougher than she probably intended it to be, "I guess I'll just have to oblige." Her fingers withdrew, and Rory could feel them, damp with lube, on his lower back, the wetness no doubt staining his t-shirt.

Rory grunted when Amy pushed the dildo into him, biting his lips. Amy's hands were on his hips, clutching them tightly, her groin pressed snugly against his arse. The whole of the dildo was inside of him, thick and hard. Was this what a Time Lord cock would feel like? The Doctor ran cooler than humans, and the thing inside of him, while not precisely cold, was nowhere near as warm as Jeff or Owen had ever been. If he closed his eyes, kept his face pressed into his arms, he could imagine that it was the Doctor panting over him.

"How is that, Rory?" Amy's voice was rough, and Rory could feel stickiness against the skin of his arse. "D'you like having my cock in you?" She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his back, and Rory groaned. It pressed the dildo further into him, and it rather ruined the illusion. Still, she was reaching down between his belly and the bed to grab his cock, holding it in her fist, and even if it took a bit away from the fantasy, it was better.

Rory didn't say anything. He rocked his hips into Amy's hand, his toes curling. She started to withdraw and he moaned, arching up against her. The toy inside of him was shaped in such a way that it pressed against his prostate, making his cock twitch. He wasn't going to be able to keep at this for much longer, not with Amy and the Doctor dancing through his head and the delightful thing buried in his arse.

"Didn't hear ya," Amy said, and jerked her hips again, a bit harder, forcing the head of the toy against Rory's prostate. She pumped her hand, gathering pre-cum from the tip of Rory's cock and spreading it all along the shaft. "Can't… do it properly unless… you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm… yes, I'm enjoying myself," Rory groaned, thrusting back against Amy's hips and into Amy's hand. "Are… are you? Do I… feel good?" He gasped as Amy did something wriggly with her hips, his back arching. He could feel Amy clutching at him to keep from falling off of the bed, feel his sweat soaking through his shirt and her sweat dripping onto him, mixed with the feathery ticklishness of her hair - it must have escaped its bun and she must have lost her hat.

"You're fuckin' amazing," Amy gasped, jerking her hips harder and speeding up her fist. "Best I've ever… had…." She pressed the dildo all the way in as she felt Rory's cock pulse in her fist, doing what she could to prolong his orgasm.

Rory groaned like the TARDIS as he came, splattering cum all over Amy's hand and their sheets, shaking as cold heated pleasure drooled out of his cock with his brain, leaving him relaxed and trembling. He was vaguely aware of Amy's moan as she came, slumping down against him, her forehead pressed against his back and the dildo still snug inside of her.

"That was fun," Amy said, and somehow her voice was different without her actually changing it. "We should do this again."

Rory snorted, shifting. "Could you get this thing out of my arse?" He wriggled, and was rewarded with a bit of a gasp from Amy as the base of the dildo pressed against her clit.

Amy snorted, pulling out slowly. Rory made a face at the wet spot he was belly down in and pulled his shirt off, wiping his belly off with it. He pulled the sheet away, leaving them with only the sheet covering the mattress and the blanket, and sprawled out on his belly. He would worry about cleaning up the lube later. He was just dozing off when he felt Amy snuggle up to him, as the TARDIS obligingly dimmed the lights.

"We should do that again," Amy mumbled, wriggling under one of his outstretched arms.

Rory pulled her closer, his nose buried in her hair. Playing at being the Doctor was nice enough, he reflected, but at the end of the day, he preferred Amy. Much less bony, much more cuddly, and so familiar that sometimes he wasn't sure where he ended and she began.

At breakfast the next morning, if the Doctor noticed the way Rory was sitting the tiniest bit gingerly, he didn't comment. However, he did glance up from his morning cereal when Amy walked in, looking adorable and sleep mussed as usual.

"I'd like my trousers washed before you give them back to me, Pond," he told her, taking a bite of his cornflakes. "And next time, please use my blue braces. I'm rather more fond of the red ones." He caught sight of their flabbergasted expressions. "What?"


End file.
